A Night Close to Perfect
by NatalinaForever
Summary: Ever wonder how Nat and Rosalina spent the remainder of their Valentine's Day after the episode "Valentine Dream Date" ended? This is just my take on what they would have done after the Valentine Dream Date special with Victoria Justice was over. One-shot with lots of fluff.


**A/N: All I have to say about this is beware of the fluff...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Naked Brothers Band.**

* * *

Nat's POV

I had a feeling the Valentine Dream Date special would be fun to watch, but it is even more enjoyable now that I have my special girl here with me. I'm so glad that Rosalina came back to be with me on Valentine's Day. If she hadn't, then I would probably be a contestant on the show right now and Rosalina would have killed me if I actually won a date with Victoria Justice.

"Happy Valentine's Day," I tell her, giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she says back.

When the show concludes, Victoria Justice asks if she can have David, Thomas, _and_ Qaasim. At this point, the game show host has given up and decides to let her do what she wants. The three band members seem to be pretty psyched about her decision.

Once the show ends, there's not much to do, so Rosalina and I decide to leave.

"So what do you want to do now?" Rosalina asks me as we walk outside, hand-in-hand.

"Well I would have planned something if I had known you were coming back today," I tell her, disappointed that I can't sweep Rosalina off her feet with some romantic gesture.

"That's okay, we can just hang out. It doesn't matter what we do, as long as I get to spend Valentine's Day with you," she replies and I smile. I know we've had some difficult times, but I know I'm still the luckiest guy to have Rosalina in my life.

Suddenly, I remember a new song I recently wrote. "Oh I have an idea. How about we go to my place and I'll play you the new song I wrote? And then maybe we can order take-out and watch a movie."

"Sounds perfect," she replies. I put my arm around her shoulder and hold her close as we walk to my apartment. The cool February air makes her shiver, so I offer her my jacket.

"Thank you," Rosalina says, "I should have known to wear something warmer."

"Being on the cruise must have made you forget what it's like to walk home on a cold winter night in New York," I tease with a laugh.

"Well pretty soon, I'll be able to get my driver's license and we won't have to walk home in the cold anymore."

It's times like this when I wish I wasn't two years younger than Rosalina. Call me old-fashioned, but I want to be the one driving _her_ to places and the one to take care of _her_. It's not that I don't think she should be driving; I just don't think she should have to worry about driving me around. But I have a feeling that if I told her this, it would start an argument. So I decide just to be happy for her (unlike how I acted when she won the six-month cruise). "Oh yeah, I almost forgot we'll have a driver in the band pretty soon."

"Don't forget it," she says, laughing.

We continue walking and talking like this until we arrive at my apartment a few minutes later. I unlock the door and open it. When I step inside, I am surprised to hear Alex playing the piano and singing. It must be the new song for Jesse that Alex was working on. I decide not to interrupt, so I stop in my tracks and Rosalina runs in to me from behind. She looks confused at first, but when she hears Alex singing, she slowly steps back into the hallway. I do the same and close the door quietly.

"Perhaps we should go somewhere else," I suggest, "Want to go to the rehearsal studio?"

"Sure, that works for me," Rosalina agrees.

When we get there, it is dark and much quieter than usual, seeing as there are no Naked Brothers Band members present to make noise with their shenanigans.

"Nat, it's creepy in here at night," she says, holding onto my arm tighter.

"We just need to find the light," I reply, feeling around where the light switch should be, "Aha, there it is!"

Rosalina follows me over to where the piano is and sits down next to me.

"This song is called 'Greatest Prize,'" I tell her before beginning the song.

" _I'll intend the August sun,_  
 _the light shines on your eyes, and I have won,_  
 _I have won._  
 _In a day of sadness,_  
 _when my self-esteem is lowest, there you are,_  
 _I have won._

 _I have won the greatest prize_  
 _just to look into your eyes._  
 _Never look away, I'll never leave this place._  
 _If you're still standing here, then I can see your face._

 _Oh, I have won the greatest prize._  
 _Oh, I am in my paradise._  
 _Oh, I have won the greatest prize._  
 _Oh, I am in my paradise._

 _When I am around you,_  
 _all my worries wander off, at different times,_  
 _Different times._  
 _When you speak so softly,_  
 _I'm Entranced and cannot move, I'll blink and nod_  
 _Blink and nod._

 _I have won the greatest prize_  
 _just to look into your eyes._  
 _Never look away, I'll never leave this place._  
 _If you're still standing here, then I can see your face._

 _Oh, I have won the greatest prize._  
 _Oh, I am in my paradise._  
 _Oh, I have won the greatest prize._  
 _Oh, I am in my paradise._

 _Lift me up, shoot me down._  
 _Turn my head spin me round._  
 _Shake my heart, twist my world._  
 _Please just stay right where you are girl._

 _Never look away, I'll never leave this place._  
 _If you're still standing here, then I can see your face._  
 _Never look away, I'll never leave this place._  
 _If you're still standing here, then I can see your face._

 _Oh, I have won the greatest prize._  
 _Oh, I am in my paradise._  
 _Oh, I have won the greatest prize._  
 _Oh, I am in my paradise._

 _Nanananananananananana_  
 _Nananananananananana_ "

When I finish the song, Rosalina has a huge smile on her face. "Oh my gosh, Nat, you wrote that for me?"

I laugh and say, "Who else do I ever write songs for?"

"Thank you, that song is amazing," she tells me.

"Well it wasn't too hard to write, given who my inspiration is."

"Aww, stop it," Rosalina grins and nudges my arm with her elbow. "When did you write that song?"

"I've been working on it for the last couple of weeks," I answer.

"I thought today you said you were still mad at me."

"I _was_ pretty mad about what happened," I tell her honestly, "but even when I get upset with you, you're still my greatest prize."

Rosalina smiles and says, "I don't deserve you, Nat."

"Don't be silly," I pull her in for a hug, "We've both made our share of mistakes, but the only thing that matters is that we're together now."

When we pull away, she kisses me and says, "Fair enough."

I look around the room, wondering how we can possibly watch a movie, as we had planned to do. "So it might be kind of hard to watch a movie here, since we have no DVDs and no DVD player…" I mention.

"Hmm, those are pretty essential for watching movies," she remarks, then looks at me expectantly, "Can you play me another song instead?"

"That was the only new one I've written," I tell her, but she has something different in mind.

"No, I mean any song."

"Okay, how about… 'Your Smile'?" I suggest.

"I was hoping you would pick that one," she grins again and I start playing the piano melody, with my only never ending love by my side. We end up sitting there for a couple hours, just playing music, talking, and enjoying each other's company. Prior to today, I thought my Valentine's Day was going to be just as lonely as February 14th has been in previous years. But it ended up being better than I could have possibly imagined. We may have had difficult times in the past, but with Rosalina, I know our love will last forever.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story. :)


End file.
